


Paper Skin

by glasses (orphan_account), UnicornKhaleesi



Series: White [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cancer, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, Humanstuck, M/M, Physical Abuse, Racism, Sexting, Smoking, Teacher-Student Relationship, middle aged dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glasses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornKhaleesi/pseuds/UnicornKhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss me. . " His white hands on your cheeks, he was on his toes looking at you and his eyes were full of tears. His eyes showed fire and ice chasing each other. "Kiss me you goddamn creep. . " You only stare in his eyes, you stare at the pain you caused him. But he still wants your lips touching his, he acted as if his life depended on it. Like he needed you like you needed him. He keeps you in one mind and stops you from over thinking and you protect him from anything that could or would harm him. Your hands grasp on to his hips and pull him higher up to you. He's still too short, you  lean low and grab under his knees, picking him up. He squeaks on your lips, You chuckle, he pulls away.<br/>" Don't laugh at me. "<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Work and waste

**Author's Note:**

> yep another teacher!dave and karkat ive been wanting to make a fanfic like this for a while but like blrug kjfbhdf i havent be able to get around to it and a lot of people have been doing this idea lately so i tried to link mine away from everyone elses as much as possible jhfjdbhfdhjfd

"Mr. Strider. . . Mr. Strider. . . MR. STRIDER. "

You blink and come back into focus. You look at the dean of Jackson university, " Yes?"

"Do you understand what I'm telling you? As a professor, you must go by these rules. Alright?"

You nod, ruffling your white hair sitting up in the chair. You didn't want to be a teacher, but you were stuck doing it. You had no other job you could do, you did pretty fucking good teaching Dirk the basics and shit. What's so hard about it anyways. You weren't becoming an actor. You just had to face the facts, you're 33, single and have nothing better to do but listen to your best friend, John, go on and on at the bar on how he saved some dudes life at the hospital he works at. You kinda want to have some stories of your own, so you enrolled into school again and got your teaching dagree. Dirk has been telling to start dating again too, and you know you have to do something about your pathetic ass life when your younger brother tells you to at lest start fucking random chicks or dudes again. It's nice to know someone is worried about you in some case.

You take the packet that the dean gives you, walk out and down to your classroom. It's winter break so there aren't many classes going on. Maybe like, 4 or 5 classes going on thew out the whole school, only because they're either A) Privates/Tutoring Classes or B) "Privates/Tutoring" Classes. You've been around the block a couple of times with teachers, you're not gonna lie. Damn, your french teacher was **RAD** with her native tongue. You walk into the classroom and look around. There was one huge white broad that was paired with a black broad.

You sit in the chair and look over at what they're supposed to be learning right now. You rotate side to side a bit, flipping thew pages. Your reading glasses are on instead of your shades. You can't see well up close, yes, you're fucking blind as a bat.

All of a sudden a person busted into your classroom, and fuck, they're tiny. "Professor Mills! This isn't the grade I'm supposed to have!! " The voice is a little high pitched but has that raspy sound to it. You raise an eye brow.

The student swings his hood from over his head, all you see is white. Snow white hair and skin. His hand plants down on your desk, with a paper beneath it. Nails bitten down and fingers and palm really fuckin' tiny. He yells in your face, eye closed, " And I will not put up with your homophobic racist bullshit anymore!" His eyes open and freezes. He steps back, parking a hand over his mouth quickly. He blinks a couple of times, then removes his hand from his mouth. You put papers in your hand down, crossing your fingers and placing your elbows on the desk. You look at him, unemotional, but inside you're just so infatuated with how his eyes are twisted with red and blue unlike yours, it's just plastered with red. Most albinos that you've came cross had blue eyes. Bright big blue eyes. Then red and blue-red are kinda rare. This is the first time you've seen someone with a set of eyes like this kid's. Red, eh, you see red everyday, you wouldn't freak out if you saw someone with the same as your own.

". . ."

". . ."

You look at him and wait for him to say something. He swallowed, shoving his hands into his sweater pockets. "Um, you're not Professor Mills. "

" I'm not. Correct. "

" This is a bit awkward. Um, do you know where he is?" He looks at the ground.

" Not here. "

He huffs a bit and his face looks as if its turning a little pink. "Thank you for the fact of this subject. "

"Okay, let me put it this way. He was fired. " You sit back and tap your fingers on your chair.

"Wait, what? R-Really?" He looks up as if he was happy, like him being gone was a weight off his shoulders. His mouth drops a bit when you see his eye looking straight into yours. He stares at you little, you sigh.

"Yah know, kiddo it's impolite to stare." You pull up your glasses so they're sitting on top of your head.

He blinks a couple of times, his eyes then look away at the ground, "Sorry. . I've just um, I've never seen another Albino, ever so um, sorry for looking. "

"It's alright take a good look, I don't mind. " You smirk. The kid turns his head the other way.

" Forget about that. I need my grade changed into the correct grade. This 69%  is supposed to be a 93% ."

"And I'm supposed to believe you because?" His top lip shows a small snarl. He pulls 2 folded pieces of note book paper out of his sweater pocket. He opens it and bangs it down on the desk. There was math problems and notes, and a whole bunch of pen mess on the papers.

" I added all the points I got and realized that they weren't right so I had to make a list of my assignments, _ALL_ of my assignments so far and I added all my points together and he knocked off the assignments that mattered and only used the points for my class work and homework, none of my essays, projects, tests/quizs were counted. And I have to submit my grades to my boss and this is how I keep my job; It sounds childish and stupid but I have barely any money, track record is terrible and this job ensures that I don't have contact with a lot of people-" He rambles. "- And I really need to have an A in this class, this is the only way I can keep this job, and get the job I really want, and-" And rambles. You zone out and rub the bridge of your nose. 

 " A-Alright!" You jester for the paper. "Hand it over, kid. "

" My name is Karkat ." He handed the paper over. You write a note of that there's a typo, cross out 69% and put 93%. He looks at the black broad.

" What's you're name Profes-?"

" Don't call me that. Mister, please."

" What's you're name Mister?" He restates his question, but this time, clearly, when an attitude. 

You look up at him, raise an eye while you're at it, " . . . Strider. Mister Strider." 

 You pass him the paper. " I'll change the grade later on today on the computer, It'll be before 5 or 6 though, so don't worry about it. If they want it on a new piece of paper, I'll print it when ever you need it. " He nodded.

" Thanks. " He walked out, taking his papers.

You watch him walk out but you stop him. " Hey, kid." Even though the kid told you his name you really don't feel like remembering it. Kid will have to do.

He stopped and turned around. " Yeah?"

" Why aren't you with your family and friends, its like, what? 5 Days till Christmas? "

" If I was aloud to go home, I would sir. " He turned with his hands in his pockets.

" Are you saying you're not chilling with anyone for Christmas?"

" Well there's my dogs. " He shrugged and looks around. He then whips a look at you, " Why do you ask? Why do you care?"

You chuckle," Kid-"

" My name is _Karkat_. " He inforced his name with a little more  aggression.

You roll your eyes, " _Karkat_ , how old are you?"

" . . . 19." You nod, "Nice to know."

He looks you down. He looks away towards the door. "I'm gonna go now. "

" You do that." You nod at him.

"Leaving. . Right now. . " he walks to the door opening it.

" Later Karkat. " you smile as he just stumbles out the door putting his hood over his head and walking down the hall pushing his hands down into his pockets. He looks down, darting down the hall. Okay fine, you can say Karkat but shit you have to make up a nickname, Karkat sounds like a fucking town in China or something. Wait, wow, you're gonna suck being a history teacher because you just remembered that Karkat is a greek name. Whoops.

But You chuckle, you may have a favorite already.

* * *

 

_Rule 15#_

_If a teacher and student have personal affairs with each other, the student will NOT be able to attend the teachers class, due to the fact that it would be distracting to the others around in the classroom._

* * *

 

You open your dorm room door and walk in, swiping off your hood. You just look at what happened 9 minutes ago. Did you just sorta kinda flirted with your new history teacher? Fucking really? What is your deal with teachers? The last one found every time in class to make your life in there living hell then a maybe middle aged man, a sexy one on that note, is just boom, in his place. Not to say that he was asking you about personal shit. Fuck, you should of told him to fuck off. Your phone rings you dig into your back pocket and answer it.

" Hello? " You run a hand thew your hair, stopping in the middle. You close your eyes because you're thinking about too much stuff at once.

"It's Kanaya, you have time to waste right?"

You sigh heavy, "When don't I have time to waste, Kanaya?"

"Good to hear. I'm down stairs. Go out side to the front."

You roll your eyes and hang up pushing your phone into your pocket again, and grabbing your big black snow jacket, putting it on over the baggy sweater you have. You walk out of your dorm, locking your door. You walk with speed down the hall, down steps and down other hall then out the front door. Snow covers the grounds of the school, a gush of cold wind pushes you. You walk the path down to the car pool. Kanaya sits in the drivers seat and unlocks the doors for you, you hop in the front seat looking at her.

"Hey, "

"Hello Karkat. How was your day?" She pulls out her phone texting something really quickly and putting her phone back down. She pulls out of car pool, into open road.

"My day was fine. Thank you for asking. " You get a buzz from your phone. Its either Gamzee, Sollux or Turntech. Its maybe Gamzee. He always texts you high texts. High texts are when, well, when he's fucking high. Hes maybe texting you about how high he's getting with his brother. Kurloz has been smoking since he was in 5th grade, Gamzee followed through when he was in 8th. Due to some heath issues, they've had to tone it down a bit.

It also could be Sollux ranting to you to get your ass on xbox live so you guys can play call of duty or halo. Or someone besides you, is kicking his ass in 'Guilty Gear' or any other fighting combat game.

And Turntech? He usually only texts you when he's bored and etc. Ever since pesterchum got shut down, you guys just found each other on myspace before it died, he gave you his phone number and you texted him. His whole chum handle was TurntechGodhead but you just stick with Turntech. You guys never heard each others voices or seen each other or anything. You guys don't really talk about personal stuff. You've been talking to him for about 4 years, and now that you think about it that's really fucking bad. Shit, you've never asked him his real name or age or anything for all you know he could be a 30 or 40 year old man who's ugly and fat as fuck.

You get another buzz. You pull out your phone, as you do you get a, " Put your seatbeat on, please." From Kanaya. You do. You Unlock your phone with a confusing combination, opening your inbox. Its Gamzee. The 1st one says : **KarkAt mah BroooOTheRrrrr**  
The 2nd one follows : **Immmm soO MotherFuckiN hIiiigh toNight noW Brooother**

You roll your eyes. And text back : _I CAN SEE THAT GAMZEE_  You answer and out your phone into your pocket.

You glance at Kanaya, " What's going on anyways?"

" I can't take a good friend of mine out to eat? I doubt you've ate in the pass 37 hours. "

"Gee, Kanaya have you been stalking me? "

" I wasn't stalking but I did check you bank account to see if you've brought any food. "

"And who gave you the code to my-" You groan. "Mama. " You hold the bridge of your nose.

"Yep. I also added 247$ to your account."

"Kanaya! " You yell in annoyance.

"What? I did you a great service, you only had 77$ to your name." She talked as if the world was fine.

"So! How many times do I have to tell you I don't want your money!?"

"Too bad, Karkat. I'm 29, a loyal friend of yours, and your Godmother, I can do what I please."

You groan and hold your face in your hands. ". . .Thank you. "

"You're welcome, Karkat. "

She stops at a light, "Now where would you like to eat?"

You mumble, ". . Denny's."

"Denny's it is." She smiles turning left.

* * *

 

_Rule 39#_

_All students must be respectful of their dorm roommates. Any breaking of this rule and you will not be aloud to live in the dorms anymore._

* * *

 

You walk into your condo and set down your suit case, you take off your jacket. You throw it on the table and click your answering machine, so you can hear your voice mail.

_"You have 4 missed calls. Call 1 is from : John Egbert. Now playing voice message from: John Egbert._

_' Hey Dave guess what! Vriska asked me out on a date tonight! So that kinda means I wont be at the bar tonight. Sorry buddy. But hey! Maybe you and Terezi can talk some things out yah know? Later man! Wish me luck! '_  
  
 _End of message. To listen to this message again press 1, to delete press 7 . . . Moving to the next message."_

You grunt as you pull off your tie and unbuttoning your shirt, and walking to your room. You open the door and take off your shirt. You unbuckle your belt, pulling it out of the loops, throwing it on your bed. You kick off your shoes while you're at it.

_" The next message is from : Dirk Strider. Now playing message from : Dirk Strider._

_'Yo, Dave, Tz has been blowing up my phone all day man. You can't keep ignoring her alright? - ' "_

You say under your breath, " Oh yes, I can. "

_" ' -I just want you to know that. I've gotta go with Jake to this gun show thing and I know you're rolling your eyes right now, - ' "_ Which you are. _" ' - but I think he really has changed this time alright? Trust me on this. Later Bro. '_

_End of message. To listen to this message again press 1, to delete press 7. . . Moving to the next message. The next 2 messages are from : Terezi babe. - "_ Oh good times with a abusive girlfriend. _"Now playing message from : Terezi babe._

_' Hey Dave, I'm gonna head by. I think we really need to talk about this, Dave. . . See you. '_

_Now playing next message from : Terezi babe._

_' Hey Dave. I'm like 14 minutes away from your condo so be prepared to talk. ' "_ Notice how she demands you. _" End of message. To -"_ You walk over to your answering machine and press stop. You walk back to your room and take off the dress pants and turn into sweat pants. You take off your tank top and walk to your kitchen getting the apple juice jug, drinking right out of it.

A knock at your door makes you stop. You turn on your heel, putting down your jug and walking toward the door. You open it and look down at Terezi, small as ever. You've always had a thing for the tiny ones. She smiles looking at you, " Hey Dave."

"So, it is true you got your eye back. " See Terezi was blind in one eye and other was slightly blind but not fully. But it surely didn't stop her from kicking your ass.

"Yeah, it is. Meds do crazy things. " She nods, "May I come inside?"

"Of course, milady. " You moved out of the way, she walks in and you close and locked the door. She looks around with a smile on her face.

"Wow, this is all how it looked?"

" I changed some stuff. "

". . . " She closed her eyes and touched around the counters of the kitchen. " Its the same way of how I felt it. "

She opens her eyes, turning to you. " . . . Can I see what I did to you?"

You shrug, "Sure. " You turn around. She touched your back. She runs her hand over when she threw a glass cup at you. She traces her fingers around on your shoulder where she would normally scratch you during sex. But it wasn't the scratches like : 'Oh fuck pleasure ' no, more like : ' I want to hurt you. '

Her other hand grazes over your left shoulder where she stabbed you with a knife.

* * *

 

**\- - -** Maybe about 7 years ago **\- - -**

" Terezi calm down!!" You put your hands up to her. 

"You fucking hate me just say it! Say it! And go fuck Jade or something!" You guys had a fight about Jade texting you, talking about maybe seeing you. You haven't see Jade in 2 years and fucking you guys are fucking video game buds nothing farther than that.

Terezi took it, as you can see, as flirting. She noticed you've been texting a lot lately, and you told her Jade was coming to town but you failed to say that you both were going to go to the arcade and then a movie.You called Dirk back because he called you 5 times and you missed them all. He was freaking out and said he told Terezi, saying it slipped out and he didn't mean it. It didn't matter if he meant it or not, he knew when he got home hell would have a snow storm. You walk into the condo to a drunk ass Terezi with a goddamn knife in her hand.

"Why are you with me Dave?! "

" Terezi, stop! Stop it alright we were just talking, we were having fun at the arcade! Nothing more than that! Terezi please, put the knife down. I love you Terezi, stop okay?" You walk over to her slowly and grab her wrist lightly.

Then she snaps out of no where , she stabs you.

* * *

 

"Wow. . . "

"Yeah. . "

"I was quite the lady. " she jokes and her hands travel to his front chest. Little scars from the biggest fight you guys had when you actually put your hands on her.   
  


* * *

  


It was 6 years ago, she was throwing plates, cups, bowls. Everything she knew she could hurt you with. She then starts throwing knifes from across the kitchen. You step back and trip over your feet and fall frontwards on the floor. Glass digs into your skin. You groan and don't move. She walks over and throws another plate your way. You duck she marches over and you get up. Glass digs into your palms. You hiss and move away from her. You're getting pissed off, you actually wanna touch her and choke her and make her stop. You want to just break her pretty little hands and hear her cry in pain for once. She has a knife in her hand. You back yourself into a counter.

She pulls the knife high over her head and goes at you. You grab her wrist and twists it till she yelps and drops the knife.

She looks at you and snarls now that she doesn't have control. She punches you with her other hand you grab her other hand after the punch and push her backwards.

She loses balance and falls on the sea of broken glass. She yells and looks back at you. Damn, she maybe blind in one eye and almost blind in the other but shes doing a hell of a good job of not acting like it.

You spoke down to her, " We are done. "

Her face drops.

* * *

 

She hugs you from behind now. You don't do anything you stand there. You really don't care about Terezi anymore. You wouldn't care if she got in a car crash or broke her neck. Or anything. You simply don't care about her, she means nothing to you now.

" I'm sorry, I did these things to you. "

"Terezi, don't. "

" I am, Dave, I put you thew hell and I'm sorry- "

" Terezi, I don't fucking care. " She stops talking.

"Your sorry's really mean little to shit to me. After you leave today. I'm not going to think about you, talk about you at all. When you walk out that door, I'm not going to worry about you or feel anything toward you. I don't care about you, Terezi. Great, you got help for your sickness. That is amazing for you. But it doesn't mean anything because every time I think about you or see you all I see or think of is a demon in a costume as an angel. You are my past, Terezi. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't love you. I don't like you. I don't want to be your friend or anything to you. I want no connection to you. I feel nothing for you. I don't know how else to explain it. "

". . . I mean nothing to you? "

"You mean nothing to me. "

She lets go and her arms around you linger a bit. "Alright then, I guess I should just leave. "

You nod a little.

She turns and starts to the door she wiping her eyes. You grab her elbow, her faces turns to yours.

You bent down and kiss her forehead, her eyes start watering more. You wipe her tears and pet her cheek," It doesn't mean I'm not going to give you the respect that my first love will always have. No one could ever love me the way you did Terezi. You will always hold a small piece of my heart that I will always ignore but never forget. M'kay Tz babe?" By then she was balling. You wiped her face until she was done. She left 5 minutes later. You both agree its best if you guys never contact each other and just leave this on a good note.

And as you said before you didn't think about her when she left nor did you worry about her. You didn't care about her.

* * *

 

You walk into your dorm with food and a couple of movies Kanaya gave to you. She said you might like them. You were so tired, you've been thinking about what you were going to do about the 77% C you have in math. You need that up can have anything below 87% at all. You plant your ass down on your bed. You grab your laptop and pop in a classic movie you can relax to, Drew Barrymore was amazing in Ever After, her acting just makes you unwind in everyway, and just dream of stories. God, you sound like a girl. You rip off your hot ass jacket, kick off your shoes, pull out your food from earlier and dig in.

You pull out your phone and text Turntech :

SUP SUGERSUCKER

He responds in 30 seconds.

-

_Conversion with TurntechGodhead :_

**you have the most weirdest insults**

I DO NOT

**you do**

FUCK OFF

**you texted me your highness**

AGH YOURE SO ANNOY TO SPEAK TO

**weve been talking to each other for about 4 years man if you were so annoyed with me talking to you you might of stopped talking to me already**

-

You take this time to actually have a real deep conversion with him.

-

NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW OLD YOU ARE

**well how old are you**

-

You're never gonna meet this person anyways who cares if you lie?

-

IM 22

**oh shit thank god okay i wont go to jail for what happened 2 years ago**

I TOLD YOU WERE NEVER TALKING ABOUT THAT EVER AGAIN THAT WAS ONE TIME AND ONE TIME ONLY

**actually we sexted 3 times**

DOES THE MEANING OF NEVER MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU

**not really no**

OKAY HOW OLD ARE YOU  
AND DONT LIE

**im 33**

WHAT

**im 33**

OKAY NOW IM LIKE REALLY ON EDGE

**why thats not a bad age**

BECAUSE YOU MIGHT BE A PEDO

**um not actually if i could fuck myself i would man**

NOW YOU SOUND FULL OF YOUR SELF  
BUT THEN AGAIN YOU ALWAYS ARE

**anyways okay if it makes you feel any better i have a 6 pack**

AND I KNOW THIS ISNT A LIE BECAUSE

-   
He sends you a picture of his chest ans you know its his because he writes : not lying CG on a sticky and puts it on the middle of his chest. And DAMN he works out.   
-

OKAY  
YOU SEEM ALRIGHT

**your turn cg**

IM NOT TAKING A PICTURE OF MY CHEST

**no just take a picture**

-

You sigh and put your hoodie on and put your head down so he can't see your face or your hair. You put up the middle finger on your left hand and the right holds up your phone. You take the picture. You look at it and wow are you really that tiny? You send it.

-

THERE YOU GO

**oh my god youre so tiny**

SHUT UP I LOOK BIGGER IN REAL LIFE

**haha whatever you look cute**

IM NOT CUTE FUCKER IM MANLY AS HELL AND YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING FORGET IT

**alright alright youre manly i totally believe you**

FUCK YOU

**when**

GO TO HELL

**only if you come with me**

ONLY IN YOUR DREAMS

**then knock me out so you can come to hell with me to fuck**

YOURE UNBELIEVEABLE

**doubt it**

-

You smirk a little and put your phone away finish eating and watching your movie.

" Fucking prick. "   
  
---


	2. Give Me Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so muchhhhhhhhhh carcinogayneticist dsaklfdskljfdklsa thank you for being my beta and im sorry that we havent talked much dksfdsljkafsdjka

The head board hit the wall repeatedly, slipping into the familiar impressions left by consistent fucking on the off-white wall behind it. The bed sheet was slipping off and the blanket was already half way on the floor. His lips fervently connected with Meulin's, his stitch tattoos glistening with a combination of her saliva and his own. His hands gripped her waist as she raised her hips and dropped back down on Kurloz's length, the cries drawn from her lips high and loud. She ceased pounding down and pulled her hands from behind her, taking a moment to adjust her balance atop him, and ran them along his face, smearing the skeletal paint across his cheeks and temples into his hair. Her fingers closed around a handful and tugged him into yet another passionate kiss. As tongues battled for dominance, her hips began to gyrate again, riding his pulsing member slow and easy.  
  
She bit at his lips and he groaned, arching his hips in approval,  encouraging her to continue her sensory assault. With a giggle, she bit harder, until she drew blood to lap at like a kitten. He chuckled raising a hand inked to detail each bone under the skin to glide  across her cheek and into her wild mane. She giggled in response and gazed deep into his eyes, her own half-lidded with pleasure. "God you just so motherfuckin' perfect, my wicked kitty bitch. " She bit her bottom lip before grinning wide and kissing him again; a tender, gentle kiss. One of love and devotion. His hand withdrew from her hair to her ear, his index finger tracing along her hearing aid.  
  
 **\- 5 years ago -**  
  
"Kurloz, I really think I shouldn't go! Please don't make me! " Meulin whined outside the arena where the concert was being held at. Her hair was drawn up in a high pony-tail. Hi-top all-star converses, shorts that were barely justifiable as shorts and not underwear, a sports bra and a shirt with a skull cut-out adorning the back comprised the rest of her raiment. Needless to say, she was dressed and ready for this shit. Kurloz opted for minimalism with a simple black tee and skinny jeans with a pair of purple converse to add a bit of flavor to his wardrobe.  
  
Kurloz frowned. He really wanted her to go into a mosh pit with him. He wasn't going let anything happen to her- she was scared and he knew- but he just believed that all he needed to do was to break her out of her shell.  
  
"Meulin, babe, it's just a little music. Don't worry about it's not gonna do anything. " He hooked his arm around her waist. She was worried about how loud the music was gonna be, she had some hearing problems and her parents told her she wasn't allowed to go this concert. One: because of the music (which they didn't approve of) and two: because it was Kurloz with her (who they definitely didn't approve of).  
  
"Kurloz please. . " She peered up at him.  
  
"I won't let anything hurt you, alright? Nothing is gonna happen. Motherfuckin' chill. " He made his way through the door during the sound check, Meulin following close behind. They both determinedly made their way to the front, right in front of the stage. Meulin started shaking, nervous and excited and scared all at the same time, but she didn't want to upset Kurloz by texting her parents. Moreover, she didn't want her parents finding out she was actually going to do this and forbid her from ever seeing Kurloz again. She decided to just stay where she was. I mean really, she thought, it's just music it's not gonna be that bad.  
  
 Out went the lights. The fans began to cheer, eagerly awaiting the band to take the stage.  
  
 She wasn't as worried anymore, Kurloz tightened his grip on her waist and smirked. She was going through with it and he was gonna make sure she'd be alright.  
  
From the darkness, the growl of the band's singer rose above the shouts of the fans, " I'M GONNA ASK YOU TO SCREAM MOTHAHFUCKAHS!!"  
Meulin jumped and Kurloz yelled along with everyone else. The screaming ear-piercing and Meulin felt a small pinch in her ears. She ignored it and the lights erupted from the stage, flashing everywhere.  
  
"NOW TOUCH THE FUCKIN' CEILING AND RIP IT THE FUCK OFF!!" Kurloz lets go of her waist and gets behind her pulling her arms up. She looks behind her and smiles slightly. The band starts playing hard and loud. The singers voice sounds like Kurloz when he sings Screamo, almost like a demon crawled into his throat and started talking. A few moments later the singer extended a hand out to the audience, foot pressed against a floor monitor, mic clenched tightly in his fist, " NOW SCREAM!!"  
  
The crowd was more pumped than before, screams reverberated off the concert walls. Meulin's own screams lost in the cacophony. She glanced over at Kurloz with a smile while he bounced slightly on his heels. Meulin smiled and followed suit. Suddenly, she felt it between songs, a painful ringing deep in her ear shooting pain through every nerve. Her whole body shook and her eyes went wide in shock and pain. She dropped to her knees and grabbed Kurloz's shirt as she sank to the floor. He didn't even register what was happening, his head was into the music, his eyes closed. Meulin struggled to breathe. Guitars blasted her eardrums once more as the next song began. Her whole head felt like it was going to explode. She screamed, she held her ears and screamed. The pain felt like someone was trying to force a knife through her skull. Tears streamed down her cheeks, mixing with sweat Her voice was starting to become hoarse from the screaming but the pain was just too intense to do anything else. She held her ears tightly as another pang of stabbing, stinging pain struck her hard. Meulin began to hyperventilate, eyes frantically darting around the legs around her. She couldn't tell which of them belonged Kurloz.  
  
  
Kurloz didn't notice Meulin's absence by his side until people began to spread for a wall of death (a moshing action when the crowd disperses into two opposing sides and violently charge into each other in the middle). Meulin sat, clutching her knees, dead center. Or to the left a little, it was hard to tell, but it was right where the action was about to happen. She held her head and sobbed. Kurloz's state of mind quickly changed, his stupor breaking the moment he saw her. He ran to her side, taking notice of her screaming immediately. He placed a hand under her chin pulling up her face. She looked at him with tears rolling down her cheek and off her chin, staining her shirt. A hand stretched out shakily to cling to him desperately. He quickly gathered her up in his arms and made his way down the middle of the gap in the crowd. He thought there was enough time to get out before the "wall" started.  
  
He couldn't have been more wrong. Kurloz didn't realize was going on until he was tackled to the ground, landing atop Meulin. She was still screaming and crying. Through her whimpering he could barely make out her words but they cut as deep as a knife, "Kurloz, you lied, you lied to me." He felt footsteps on his back, fans trampling him, kicks and people falling on him and crawling off. He knew if he just got up now, it would be worse up there, people choking others and ripping shirts and punching. Being at a punk rocker concert isn't exactly as safe as most concert, actually some people have died when moshing. He was safer on the floor and could protect Meulin better. He suffered a few kicks to the face that left his nose and lip bleeding, but had he not been there they surely would have gotten his beloved. When the crowd finally calmed down, he slowly and painfully rose to his feet, helping her up again and pushing people aside, kicking the door open. A small ringing irritated his ears and the parts of his body where he had been kicked ached and throbbed, but for the most part he was alright. Meulin, however, was still shaking, and crying, and hitting him at times, still whimpering, " You lied to me. "  
  
It carried on like that the entire agonizing trip to the hospital.  
  


* * *

  
  
Your name is _KURLOZ MAKARA_ and you are in serious hot water. One hour later her parents came, her father's face twisting into an expression of rage you've scarcely seen the likes of. " You son of a bitch!!" He charged towards you, his face beet red; he looked like an over grown crab. His wife stood behind him a bit disappointed and concerned. You knew she really liked how happy you made Meulin. You noted how much Meulin takes after her mom, her hair just as thick and unruly. You smirked, only because that seemed funny at the moment, the fact that you're high as fuck right now notwithstanding.  Mr.Vantas balled up his fist as he drew closer to you, launching into a hooked punch. Mrs.Vantas held up her hand and grabbed his arm, pushing it down. She shook her head and patted his shoulder while he grumbled but complied, still staring daggers into you. Geez, if looks could kill. He turns his back to you and sits down as far away from you as possible. You see their little albino kid, lost in his headphones, face hidden in his baggy hood. His sister followed behind jumping next to him. Couldn't have been older than 9. He's like what, 14, you recall your brother calling him Karkat? He glances at you and you smile, the purple haze still all up in your brain. He quickly averts his gaze and hops into a seat. You lean back and look up at the ceiling. You're too old for this shit, you're 17, you should of fucking listened to her the first fucking time and had sex in the fucking car or grabbed dinner or some shit. The nurse walks over with her clip board, " Excuse me, family of Miss Leijon? Your daughter is going to be alright,she has suffered a lot of damage that can be helped with the use of hearing aids. "  
  
Your stomach turned, it ached. It was your fault and you fucking knew it.  
  
-Let's return back to the present-  
  
She nuzzled into your hand. She still loved you even though you put her through so much. You loved her just as much maybe even more. You cupped her face whispering, " I love you." She looks lovely as she puts her forehead to yours, "I love you too. "  
  
Your door is busted open by your brother, " Yo brother, me and Karbro are heading to a party alright?"  
  
He comes to tell you this because your parents died 2 years ago of a drug overdose.  But you've been feeling like you've been taking care of him since he could walk- so it really wasn't any different from back then.  
  
" Be back when the next sun comes up tomorrow."  
  
"My motherfuckin' pleasure. " He smiles.  
  
"Oh, " You grab Meulin's shoe that was near by and haul it at his head. He ducks with a chuckle and a smile. " And the next time you come into my room with out motherfuckin' knocking, we're gonna have a problem, motherfucker. "  
  
He claps his hands and nods, " Sorry bro." He jesters to Meulin, "Later madame. " he closes the door.  
  
-  
  
Your name is **DAVE STRIDER**.  
  
"Come on, Dave! I got you a place on the list and everything! Do you know how hard it was to get those spots?! "  
  
"Why the fuck would you do that, Jade?" You said putting your pen down. You sat at your desk in your room, just doing some work and filling out stuff. Your bro is trying to get you to go to a club with you, it's Christmas themed. You really don't wanna go because if you do you'll get drunk, bring a girl home, and deal with kicking her ass out the next morning.  
  
"Come on, Dave! We haven't had fun together in months! It would be nice to see you again."  
  
"Night Jade." You hung up your phone. You weren't going, you had work to do.  
  
'It would be nice to see you again.'  
  
Fuck, you haven't seen her since last year. And you can't remember the last time you and Jade had fun just you two.  
  
 You sigh and get up. You walk over to your closet, pulling a red button-up and black jeans out. You text Jade, " where is the club"  
  
She sends you the address and by then, you're out the door.  
  


* * *

  
  
You got there at about 9:40, Jade is chillin' at the bar. She spies you and bolts over to you, you give her a brotherly hug, she clings on. "Hey cool kid!"  
  
"Anything for a friend."  
  


* * *

  
  
Your name is **KARKAT VANTAS**.  
  
"Gamzee, where is this party?"  
  
"In a club."  
  
"Gamzee, oh my god. No you're not taking me to a club." Gamzee smiles as he drives, shaking his head.  
  
"Nah, come on my motherfuckin' brotha, it's gonna be fun. . "  
  
"No. Pull over the fucking car, I'm walking to Kanaya's. " You were serious as fuck. no fucking way you were going to a club in this goddamn hood, you'll get fucking shot or something. Matter of fact, that's besides the point, you don't like being around people, nor do you like people touching you.  
  
"Awww, come on Karbro. " He didn't lose his smile, looking over at Karkat a little dangerously, considering he was driving. Gamzee wasn't the best driver, losing focus on the road as often as he did. As it was, his friend was holding on to the door handle against the jerky movements of the car.  
  
You groaned. " Don't make me go to this shit, Gamzee. You know how I get when people touch me."  
  
"Then chill out at the mothahfuckin bar. "  
  
You groan again, ". . ." You look at him and suck your teeth. "Fine, you weird fuck."  
  
He smiles. " You should take off that hoodie man. ."  
  
"Over my goddamn body. "  
  
Gamzee backed up putting his hands up off the wheel for a moment, " Alright." The car starts to swerve a little.  
  
"Gamzee!" You grab the wheel. "Hold on to the fucking wheel!"  
  
  
"Sorry brother." He grabs it and you pull away back into your seat. You take your phone out.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Conversion with Turntech:**  
  
HEY DOUCHE MUFFIN  
  
hey my bad mister crabby ive gotta go im doing my bro a favor right now  
  
OH  
OKAY LATER  
  
ill text you back when i get back alright  
later  
  


* * *

  
  
You put your phone away as Gamzee pulls into the parking lot. Great. Now you didn't even have your friend to distract you from this social travesty. You get out walking towards the the end of the line. Gamzee grabs your elbow and walks to the front, he tells the bouncer his name and he lets you both in. You walk in with your hands in your pockets. He tells you in your ear, " Have fun brotha." and disappears from your side. You panic for a moment and decided to just go sit at the bar like he suggested earlier.  
  
You sit there for 30 minutes or so and the songs start actually getting good. It makes you want to dance but you don't.Then you hear a voice you know.  
  
"Kid?"  
  
You turn around, Mr. Strider looks at you with confused expression, like you just walked into a all white party wearing black.  
  
"What you doing here?"  
  
"W-What are you doing here?" You spit back. " And it's none of your business of why I'm here. "  
  
He chuckles, " Do you have a friend here?"  
  
"That's none of your business! " You balls his fist up on the sides of your seat.  
  
"Fine, let me find a be less personal, are you having fun?"  
  
"No, I'm not. "  
  
"Then why don't you leave?"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My friend is my ride. " You were becoming annoyed now with his questions.  
  
"Then why don't you get dance and stop acting all mopey. "  
  
" Because I don't dance nor do I have anyone to dance with, so there you go. Can you leave me alone now?"  
  
You turned your back on your unreasonably attractive teacher. Just looking at his stupid face made you feel weird.  
  
  
"Alright, whatever. " Mr. Strider turned and walked away. Good, god that's fucking embarrassing.  
  
You find your self looking into the crowd of bumping and grinding a little later. There were sparkles on the ground, red and green. Snow flakes hung from the ceiling, fake snow was everywhere.  You look up and green, red, and white lights shine at every inch of this place. You then notice in front of you between a couple of people. You can see, Mr.Strider and some other random chick with long black hair. She grinds on him from the front, her arms twisted around his neck. Their eyes are locked onto each other, his hands remain at her hips and don't move higher or lower. His face gets closer to hers, his lips connect with her cheek and the corner of her lips. She laughs and is clearly some sort of wasted. Mr. Strider smirks and turns his head slightly to you, he wants you to know he sees you behind his shades. Your face heats up. You turn around, not even 40 seconds later you feel a hand on your elbow, you don't turn because you know who it is.  
  
"Jesus' shits, do you want a dance?"


	3. Things Happen For a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh dancing and karkat anger and then christmas and shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gsdkgtrhjkhjerjk -dies-

Lights bounced off his shades, his hand on your elbow. You just look at him with steam shooting out of your ears. He's really just starting to piss you off with this friendly shit.

He shakes his head slightly and his eyes raise, as his face gets closer to yours. You crane your head back when he does.

"Well? Do you?"

"I told you I don't dance! " Your face starts to heat up, you don't know if it's with anger or embarrassment.

"Look, kid, I just saw you lookin' over at my friend and I-"

" Friend? Pfft." Wait, fuck , you didn't mean for that to slip out.

He chuckles and nods, " Yeah, friend, you know that person that you're supposed to have fun with, but seeing as you're incapable of having fun, obliviously. "

Your jaw drops a bit and yank your arm back from his grip, you stomp toward him poking his chest with your index finger. " I can have fun Mr. Jackass!" When you stop stomping toward him, you stomp once more to show how angry you are.

He just laughed and puts a hand over his mouth, " Did you just fucking stomp your foot at me? Are you sure you're 19 and not 6?"

You huff and turn around getting back on the really fucking high stool.

"Fuck off."

"Spunky one aren't you?"

He turns the stool around, so now you're forced to look at that face made by angels. Fuck.

" I don't play hard to get, Mr. Strider. If I like you I talk to you, if I don't I walk away."

"So, you do like me." He smirks.

" Did you just ignore everything I just said?

" You didn't walk away, you sat down and turned around. That's not walking away."

" Don't fucking twist my words-!"

"And you're talking to me, Mr. Vantas."

"I-!" You had to bite down on your tongue. At this point you just glared at him.

The music remained slow, he sighed, " This is getting exhausting. I hate chasing, truly. Its stupid, but I'm going to ask you once more and if you say no this time, I'll leave you alone."

You just looked away from his face and crossed your arms. He leaned over and you felt heat on your neck, his hand was like a spider on your thigh, it made you shiver.

" Come dance with me, Karkat. " Good fucking God, the way your name rolled off his tongue.

You keep your wall up as much as your could. You shook your head.

He sighed and shrugged, " I tired." He turned and started walking away.

Wait, fuck, no he has to come back over. Come on, he can't just give up like that. You open your mouth because you're about to say wait, but he's already in the crowd. You chew on your bottom lip like bubble gum. Fucking damn it! What the hell do you do now? Get drunk? You groan and hop off the Empire State stool and rip off your sweater, laying it on the stool.

You really couldn't believe you were searching for this fucking guy. He had his head so far up his ass, it could of been a goddamn hat! In the mean while, you were getting people grinding on you and shit. Oh shit, they started the fast paced music again. 10 Minutes pass and now you've given up and trying to find the direction of the bar, you were dizzy as shit. You see it and head that way but guess who gets in the way.

"Well then."

You just stand in front of him and he makes the move of grabbing your hips and pulls you close. The music go slow again. You stand there a little awkwardly for a moment. Your hands try to lock around his neck but he's too tall. You rest them on the sides of his neck, that will just have to do goddamn it.

" Thought you don't dance. "

"I'm in your personal space, touching you and sharing air with you. I think you should just shut the fuck up right now, I'm low enough to rip your testicles clean off. "

"Wow, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

" I haven't for 18 months."

He chuckled, " I wonder how you survived Middle school talking like that. "

You rolled your eyes, " I knew people."

Songs seem to fly by and he and you walk back to the bar. You grab your sweater and hold it tightly. You're sweating, not that you're hot fuck no, actually it's really cold in this place. You're sweating because he's got his arm around your shoulders and won't move it. You really don't wanna move because his odor is godly, but you want him to move because you're sweating and embarrassed and that would be really fucking gross if you sweat on him.

It takes a lot of heart for you to untangled yourself, your grip on your sweater is probably making your knuckles turn white, well white-r. You're all red in the face, you know that.

"You're very distant, you know that?"

"Shut up, I don't try to be, I just get uncomfortable and when I'm uncomfortable I try to get comfortable. " You look down and chew on your tongue.

"Are you uncomfortable here?"

"Fuck yeah I am, are you just noticing that?"

" Do you wanna leave?" He came closer and tried to touch your arm.

A trigger in your head shot off , anything felt before was gone, " You sick fuck! " You yelled and hit his hand. He pulled it back with shock.

" Ow, what the hell?! That legitimately hurt!"

"Is that all you wanted?! You wanted me to fuck with you?!" You voice broke off at the end, oh hell, no. You can't cry right now come on, you're in a argument. Toughen up.

"What? No! I-I meant like, do you wanna go somewhere else like-"

"-Like what? Your house, in your goddamn bed?!" You stomp off and he follows.

" N-No! I meant, like do you want me to drop you off somewhere else like your house or like a friends or like would you like to go to subway? I don't fucking know, hey come on, listen to me!"

He runs in front of you as you try to leave to the bathroom. Smart hiding place, I know right. You turn your back to him, tapping your foot.

" Look, you said your friend was your ride and shit and you don't wanna be here. Let me just ride home, alright?"

You slowly turn around and look up at him. ". . ."

" I'm not like a rapist or anything, I actually just here for a friend. I'll drop you off and then I'll be on my way doing what I want, and same to you. "

You think about it. You really would like to have some of Kanaya's cooking right now. You sigh, " Fine. You can drive me somewhere. "

* * *

 

" And what happened after that?"

"Geez, Kanaya, you're not on my side are you?"

"Oh come on now." She smiled taking the baked Ziti out of the oven.

"Well after that, he went to tell his 'friend' that he was gonna be right back and drove me here. "

"Anything happen in the car?"

"No, but um. . " You look down.

"But what?"

"His taste in music is alright. " You smirk a little fiddling your fingers. You still can't believe he had Will Smith on that mix CD.

" Aw, are you going to talk to him outside of school again?" She pulls out a plate, serving you.

"No. "

"Why not? He sounds charming, any guy who doesn't wish to sleep with you on the first night is a keeper."

"Or a smart rapist."

She thought about it and nodded, " That too."

She brings you your plate and sets it in front of you with a fork. " But I think you should see him again. " She talks as if she knows something you don't, it makes you glance at her when her back is turned when she goes to get you a drink. 

You sigh, "I don't know Kanaya, he seemed dicky." You take the fork and dig in. God, Kanaya can fucking cook. She brings back ice tea to the table.

"Just try, Karkat." She smiled and rubbed your back. "I'm going to pull out the futon and get some blankets for you. Oh and I got some movies from the Red box this morning-"

"Say no more, I'll be done with this in 3 minutes tops."

* * *

 

Christmas

Dec. 25 

* * *

 

Your eyes widen and look at Kanaya, " You didn't." She didn't just get you the whole Shiver Trilogy, Warm Bodies' book AND movie , Love & other drugs and Safe Haven.

Kanaya smiles and turns to her partner of 4 years, Rose, giving her a kiss. "Told you he'd like it."

You give a smile, not a big one, but one just right. "Thank you."

Kanaya nods and smiles, " You're welcome." You remember and walk over to your small pile of gifts and grab the biggest big and give it to her. Then you grab another big-ish gift that was wrapped in pink wrapper and give it rose.

You got Kanaya at lest 200$ worth of fabric, new needles and pins. Rose you got her a book she really wanted.

Kanaya smiled and gave you a hug and a kiss on the cheek, same for Rose.

"I hope you enjoy that." You now have no money to your name. Yay.

"Rose, when is your brother coming? Foods about ready." Kanaya grabs all the wrapping paper shoving it into a trash bag.

"He should be here in a moment." She said grabbing their gifts and taking them to their room.

"Um, brother?" You said.

"Oh, yes, I don't believe you've met my brother, David, have you Karkat?" She said coming from the room.

"No, I don't think he has." Kanaya says from the kitchen.

"No, I haven't. " You said getting up and putting your gifts to the side were your small pile are. The last ones are for Nepeta, Meulin and Gamzee.

"He hasn't been able to spent time with me for quite some time. This is the first time in 5 years. He's had some problems with his past girlfriend." Rose sighs. "I told him, she was trouble, he never likes to listen. It's good Dirk didn't get involved."

There was a knock on the door, "Rose, honey can you help me with this please?" Kanaya says from the kitchen.

Rose looks at you, of course, but she wears a smile. " Karkat, can you get that for me?"

You nod, when her back turns, you put on a confused look. Why did she smile at you like that? You walk to the door, opening it. You wonder why the fuck shit like this happens to you. You can't speak you just stare at him.

"I thought this address was familiar. " Dave,  Mr. Strider says.


End file.
